poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of the Rainbows Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Beginning of the Rainbows Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to keep to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! At the Unikingdom, Unikitty was having fun at the Rainbow Magic World's Festival. Unikitty: Isn't this great or what, Puppycorn? Puppycorn: It sure is, Big sis. So, What're we going to do today? Unikitty: I was thinking we should have fun, Let's go on some rides. Puppycorn: Right on, Unikitty, That would be awesome! Along the way, Unikitty begins to make plan on the schedule and had lots of fun, But suddenly, Emperor Nogo appeared out of nowhere. Emperor Nogo: Surprise! Unikitty: Nogo, You've returned!? Puppycorn: But that's impossible, the Glitter Force defeated you! Emperor Nogo: I was, But now, I'm back and ready to begin my revenge and shroud the world in darkness! Unikitty: You'll never get away with this! Emperor Nogo: Too late, Kitty Cat, I'm just about to begin! Puppycorn: Well, Not for long! Unikitty: Let's take him down! Just then, Mario and his friends came to the rescue. Emperor Nogo: Shadow Creepers, Attack! Mario: Mama Mia! Luigi: Shadow Creepers! Toad: Let's fight them off! Princess Peach: And fast! Altogether: Right! Puppycorn: I hope we can hold them off as long as we can. Emperor Nogo: Revenge will be mine! So, He shrouded the entire realms in darkness so that he could rule them all, Just then, The Winx Team had to try and stop him. Bloom: Nogo, This stops here! Emperor Nogo: Long time no see, Winx! Unikitty: You girls made it! Yoshi: We were beginning to worry! Daphne: We wouldn't miss it, Yoshi. Flora: Let's do this! Roxy: Now, Talking! Emperor Nogo: Bring it! ???: Nogo!!! Emperor Nogo: Huh? Puppycorn: What? Emperor Nogo: Show yourself!! Out of nowhere, Faragonda came to shine her light against Nogo. Faragonda: Leave now, Nogo, Or face our wrath! Emperor Nogo: This isn't over yet, I will be back! Musa: Ms. Faragonda, You made it. Faragonda: Is everyone alright? Rosalina: Yes, Faragonda. Unikitty: We're okay. Tecna: We better head back. Layla: He said he'll be back. Stella: Right. So, They head back to find a safe location to lay low. (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Rapheal Parker (V.O.): The Beginning of the Rainbows! Then, A terrible crisis was spreading with Emperor Nogo sending his Shadow Creepers to attack. Mario: Mama Mia, There're Shadow Creepers everywhere! Faragonda: I always new this day would come, There's only one way to stop this. Bloom: How, Ms. Faragonda? Faragonda: We must gather ourselves a group of Power Rangers. Unikitty: Did you say Power Rangers!? Blue Toad: She sound like it. Purple Toad: Yep. Faragonda: Bloom, You and the others go and gather them here. Bloom: Yes, Ms. Faragonda. Faragonda: Unikitty, Mario, You two along with your friends go with them. Mario: Right, Faragonda. Unikitty: You can count on us. Bloom: Let's do this! Altogether: Right! Faragonda: Good luck. Meanwhile on Earth, Raphael Parker, alongside with his little brother, Max Parker were rushing through the streets Rapheal Parker: Come on, Max, We're gonna be late for the exam. Max Parker: Okay, Bro! Wait for me! Rapheal Parker: All right! I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to Crystal Prep Academy entrance exams before they start! Oh, well... At least since I'm not a student yet, They can't throw us in detention hall for bein' late! 'Scuse me-- comin' through! Howya doin'?! Not far away, A rather familiar pair of shoes stops walking along the path and turns as we hear Jaden approach. This individual wears a black shirt and a fashiony collar. The back of his hairstyle is black tinged with red, and a few blonde bangs hover around his face. He turns-- just as Jaden tries to slow down, runs right into him, and falls backward, dropping his Battle-City-style duel disk. Raphael Parker: Atcha back! Uh- ah-- ugh! But then, his first concern is clearly for his book. Max quickly gathers up dream journal, He picks one up and brushes off the dirt, blowing on it gently. The stranger he ran into hasn't moved. Raphael Parker: Sorry about that. Twilight Sparkle: You two are students, Aren't you? Raphael Parker: Huh? Yup. My little brother, Max and I were just goin' to try out at Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: (giggling) You don't say. The stranger smiles, and reaches for the deck box on his hip, popping it open. Raphael Parker: (standing up) Yeah! (chuckles) Hey. Hey, you're-- Then, Twilight offers Raphael a red fire. Twilight Sparkle: Why don't you take this. Something just tells me that it belongs with you. Raphael Parker: Huh? Max Parker: Wow. For real? So, She walks past them and continues on her way. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck. Raphael Parker: Uh, Huh? Max Parker: Hey, wait! Thank you! We'll... make you proud! Twilight stops walking and replies with a thumbs-up, before strolling away. Raphael watches him go, amazed, then stares with awe at the gem in his hand; it's a small, red furry creature with red, feathery wings. Raphael Parker: Ahh...! Suddenly he hears a cooing sound, coming from nowhere. He looks around, startled. Raphael Parker: Huh? (thinking) What was that...? (aloud) Ah! Uh-oh-- the exam, let's hurry, Max! Max Parker: Hold on, Raph, I'm coming! He starts running again, slipping the gem into a pocket on his belt Raphael Parker: I can't be the next Generation of Heroes, If I'm late to the test! Then, they met with Principal Cadance who took their timing well. Principal Cadance: Raphael and Max Parker? Soon, They enter her office for a discussion of their try out. Raphael Parker: We're here! Principal Cadance: Ralph, Max, We may have to work on your punctuality someday. Max Parker: We're really sorry for being late. Principal Cadance: No hard feelings, Max. So, I take it you two are ready to start your day at the academy? Raphael Parker: Yeah, We're ready. Principal Cadance: Good, I'm just glad to let you two off with the warning and get to class. At the classroom, Dean Novo was busy making sure everyone stayed seated as well as Skystar. Dean Novo: Attention, Class. Please be seated, we have two new students joining us today. (as the class remained seated) Now, I want you all to give a pleasant welcome to our new students, Raphael and Max Parker. Raphael Parker: Hey. Max Parker: Hello. Dean Novo: Ralph, Max, We're so glad to have you two in class. Raphael Parker: Thanks, Dean Novo, m'am. Max Parker: Yeah, we're really looking forward to seeing what this school has in store for is. Dean Novo: Skystar, if you would like to show them their seats. Skystar: Sure, Mom. (to the Parkers) Hey, Guys. You two wanna sit next to me? Raphael Parker: Sure. Max Parker: Okay. Dean Novo: (sigh) And I have to encourage her for it, Do I? Meanwhile with Bloom, her friends and the others, they begin their search at the CPA Gym. Bloom: Keep looking, he can't be far. Princess Peach: Right, Bloom. Just then, the Yellow Toad notice Ralph playing soccer. Yellow Toad: Guys, look. Roxy: Do you think he could be the one? Mario: Possibly. Then, Bloom spotted Ralph with his brother. Bloom: Excuse me! Raphael Parker: Hmm? Bloom: Are you Raphael Parker? Raphael Parker: Yeah, What's up...? Mario: I'm Mario. Unikitty: I'm Unikitty, And these are our friends! Bloom: I'm Bloom, Leader of Winx. Daphne: I'm Daphne, Bloom's big sister. Luigi: I'm Luigi, Mario's little brother. Puppycorn: Prince Puppycorn, Unikitty's little brother. Princess Daisy: Hi, I'm Princess Daisy. Layla: I'm Layla. Princess Peach: I'm Princess Peach. Flora: I'm Flora. Stella: I'm Stella. Rosalina: I'm Rosalina. Musa: I'm Musa. Tecna: I'm Tecna. Roxy: I'm Roxy. Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. Toad: I'm Toad. Toadette: I'm Toadette, Toad's little sister. Wario: I'm Wario. Waluigi: I'm Waluigi, Wario’s little brother. Nabbit: I'm Nabbit. Donkey Kong: I'm Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong: I'm Diddy Kong. Blue Toad: I'm Blue Toad. Yellow Toad: I'm Yellow Toad, Blue Toad's little brother. Purple Toad: I'm Purple Toad. Green Sprixie Princess: And we're the Sprixie Princesses Raphael Parker: Nice to meet you, this here is my brother, Max. Max Parker: Hello. Bloom: Will you come with us please, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Well... Yeah, I guess that would be alright. Max Parker: But, Why do you all want with my brother? Unikitty: You'll see, Max. Mario: If you'll come with us too, We're explain everything. Flora: Alright, Let's go. Pink Sprixie Princess: Faragonda will be very pleased to meet you. Raphael Parker: Faragonda, who's she? Bloom: You'll see. Once they returned to the Unikingdom, They all explained the situation. Unikitty: That's why we brought you here, Ralph. Emperor Nogo is bad news compared to Master Frown. Raphael Parker: Emperor Nogo? Princess Peach: It's true, he's one of the Glitter Force Teams and the Winx's archenemy. Daphne: And that's why we need your help before the entire universe would be covered in darkness. Toadette: Will you help us, Raphael? With quick thinking, Ralph agreed to join as well as his brother. Raphael Parker: Count me in. Max Parker: Me too. Stella: Wonderful! Now, here's what we're going to do. Soon, Sawyer Porter, Patrick Simmons, Angelina Rodriguez and Erica Adams were recruited by Unikitty and her friends at the Unikingdom. Unikitty: We're here, Faragonda! Faragonda: Welcome, Sawyer, Patrick, Angelina, Erica. Sawyer Porter: Uh, thanks. Patrick Simmons: What's going on here? Angelina Rodriguez: Yeah, I don't understand. Erica Adams: Me either. Mario: Faragonda can explain everything. Bloom: We have a crisis in our hands. Patrick Simmons: Huh, what kind of crisis? Faragonda: The time has come to matter into our own hands, Emperor Nogo won't rest until the realms are covered in darkness. Raphael Parker: So... What's this all have to do with me being here? Faragonda: Because I am now forming a new team of Power Rangers, I call it Mythic Rainbow. Max Parker: Mythic Rainbow? Stella: No way! Tecna: I like the sound of that. Faragonda: But I cannot force any of you to accept, it's your destiny, your choice if you do. Sawyer Porter: Yeah, alright, I'm in. Patrick Simmons: Me too. Angelina Rodriguez: You can count on me. Erica Adams: Of course. With that answered, Faragonda showed them the Rainbow Morphers. Faragonda: Take these Rainbow Morphers, they're yours. So, they each took their own morphers. Raphael Parker: Hmmm, nice. Now, Mario and his friends became supporters for the Mythic Rainbow Rangers as they trained. Mario: Now, Ralph! Raphael Parker: Hiya! (kick a few dummies) Faragonda: And Rangers, I have a surprise for each of you. Raphael Parker: Really, what is it? Bloom: These are your Mythic Animals, Saku the Red Falcon, Kraken the Blue Shark, Joey the Green Rabbit, Thea the Yellow Eagle, and Rosie the Pink Robin. With their help, you'll have your own weapons and summon your own Zords. Kraken: Hey there, Sawyer. Sawyer Porter: Kraken, good to meet you. Joey: Howdy, Pat, what's up, partner? Patrick Simmons: Nothing much, Joey. Thea: Hello, Angelina, a pleasure to meet you. Angelina Rodriguez: You too, Thea. Rosie: Hi, Erica, it's so nice to meet you. Erica Adams: Pleasure's all mine, Rosie. Saku: Greetings, Raphael, I'm very happy to meet you at last. Raphael Parker: You bet, Saku. Faragonda: Remember to use them as wisely as you can for they will guide you. Raphael Parker: Thanks, Faragonda. Yoshi: Is that cool or what, Nabbit? Nabbit: Sure is, Yoshi. Suddenly, the alert was on. Mario: Mama Mia! Faragonda: There's trouble at the city, Rangers. Unikitty: Come on, Ralph! Flora: You guys ready for action? Raphael Parker: You know it. Saku: Now we're talking! So, they set off to begin their ranger battle. Out in the city, Emperor Nogo is about to complete his dark purpose. Emperor Nogo: With the Winx out of the way, there's no one who's going to stop me! Raphael Parker: Wanna bet, Clown! Emperor Nogo: Who, a bunch of teenagers, I'm so scared! Sawyer Porter: Well, you should be! Angelina Rodriguez: Be cause we're not just teenagers! Emperor Nogo: Then what are you then? Rosie: You're about to find out! Saku: Raphael, you and your friends now must activate your morphers. Bloom: Go for it! Raphael Parker: Right, Bloom, It's Morphin Time! Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! At last, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers morphing sequence begins. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Emperor Nogo: Shadow Creepers, Attack! As the first battle begin, Ralph tries to stop Nogo. Raphael Parker: Let's see what you can do. Emperor Nogo: Perhaps a little something like this! As Raphael tried to take him down, he was no match for him. Saku: Raphael, are you alright? Raphael Parker: I'm okay, Saku, he just cought me off guard. Saku: Fighting him alone won't be enough, you must have your friends help you. Mario: He's right, helping others is what good guys do best. Unikitty: Yeah, your Mythic Animals will show you what to do next. Saku: Ralph, activate your new weapons we're about to give you! Raphael Parker: Alright. Just as the Shadow Creepers were getting closer, the Mythic Animals passed their weapons to the Rangers. Saku: Now, Ralph, lead the other rangers! Raphael Parker: Gotcha, Saku. (to the others) Let's do it, Guys! Altogether: Right! Raphael Parker: Mythic Falcon Sword! Sawyer Porter: Mythic Shark Daggers! Patrick Simmons: Mythic Rabbit Axe! Angelina Rodriguez: Mythic Eagle Staff! Erica Adams: Mythic Robin Bow! With every amount of their weapons, they took out a lot of Shadow Creepers. Raphael Parker: Yeah, we get em'! Princess Peach: But there are a lot more coming! Toadette: They're too many of them! Stella: We could a little help! Kraken: Now, combine your weapons! So, the Rangers combined their weapons into the Rainbow Mega Blaster. Raphael Parker: Awesome, our weapons became one. Sawyer Porter: So, this is what it's like to be a Power Ranger! Patrick Simmons: That's amazing! Angelina Rodriguez: I know! Erica Adams: Let's take them down! Raphael Parker: Alright, let's do it! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Mega Blaster, Final Blast! With one blast, all the Shadow Creepers are gone. Emperor Nogo: No, my shadow creepers! Raphael Parker: Now, it's your turn, Nogo. Emperor Nogo: Not unless my Shadow Giants had something to say about it! Soon, the Shadow Giants are on a rampage attacking the city. Mario: Mama Mia! Unikitty: Shadow Giants! Bloom: Only your Mythic Animals can summon your Zords. Raphael Parker: So, Saku, you ready for this? Saku: Of course, let's do it. Sawyer Porter: I'm ready when you are, Kraken. Kraken: Okay, Sawyer. Patrick Simmons: Shall we, Joey? Joey: You bet, Pal. Angelina Rodriguez: Time to take it up a notch, Thea. Thea: On it, Angelina. Erica Adams: Let's do it, Rosie. Rosie: You've just read my mind, Erica. Raphael Parker: Let's go! The Mythic Animals: Summon Mythic Rainbow Zords! As the Zords were summoned, Ralph and his friends were amazed to see their own Zords. Raphael Parker: Whoa, now that is really cool. Saku: These are the Mythic Falcon, Shark, Rabbit, Eagle and Robin Zords. Blue Toad: Hop on your Zords! Puppycorn: Take them out! Stella: Show Nogo what you're made of! Raphael Parker: Right, no problem! As the Zords begin their first attack, they felt more powerful than ever. Joey: Now, combine your Zords into the Megazord! Raphael Parker: Zords, combine! At last, the Zords combined into the Mythic Rainbow Megazord. Raphael Parker: Mythic Rainbow Megazord, ready! Emperor Nogo: Shadow Giants, Destroy them! Sawyer Porter: You take the lead, Ralph. Raphael Parker: You got it, Sawyer. Activate Rainbow Megazord Saber! Altogether: Saber ready! As they make their first strike, they took out one Shadow Giant. Saku: That's one! Raphael Parker: One more to go then. Erica Adams: Let's take down that last Shadow Giant! Raphael Parker: Rainbow Megazord Saber! Altogether: Final Rainbow Slash! With one slash, the last Shadow Giant was taken down. Raphael Parker: Take that, You scum. Rainbow Rises and Darkness Falls! As the Mythic Rainbow Power Rangers celebrated their victory, the people cheered on. Raphael Parker: Well, looks like this was the best thing that's ever happened. Patrick Simmons: I know, I'd love being a Power Ranger! Sawyer Porter: You got that right, Partner. Angelina Rodriguez: So amazing. Erica Adams: My family is not going to believe this. Mario: True, but you must keep your ranger power a secret. Unikitty: It'll put everyone endanger. Bloom: For now, it's best you keep it to yourselves. Faragonda: Well done, Rangers. Come, let us take you to your rooms in our base. Raphael Parker: Cool. Max Parker: I'm okay with that. At the base, Yuri, Bloom, and their friends showed them their rooms. Yuri: Here's your room, Ralph. Raphael Parker: (whistling) Righteous. Lili: And here's your room, Sawyer. Matt: And more rooms for each of you. Sawyer Porter: Wow! Patrick Simmons: Cool! Angelina Rodriguez: Not bad! Erica Adams: And they're the same colors as your ranger forms. Faragonda: We hope you all enjoy your stay. Finally, Ralph and his friends begin their celebration at Sugarcube Corner. Faragonda: Remember, Ralph, there are few tasks ahead of you. Eldora: There will be more Mythic Animals to find. Palladium: And more Rangers to recruit as new teammates. Wizgiz: You'll need all the help you can get. DuFour: Especially with your new friends. Avalon: We shall guide until the very end of your destiny. Griselda: Never give up, Rangers. Griffin: We're here for you. Jumpman: Because you have mentors like us. Julie: Be ready of what Nogo will throw at you. Toad Frederick: We're count on you all. Toad Priscilla: It'll take more than the five of you. King George: But a whole lot of you. Queen Harmony: In a complete rainbow colors. King Midas: Because you have us. Queen Rosemarie: You're the Mythic Rainbow Power Rangers. King Cosmos: And we shall all guide you. Queen Étoile: Never give up for what right. Understand? Raphael Parker: Yeah, we understand. Faragonda: Very good, that'll do. Until than, Ralph and his friends celebrated their victory and enjoy their shakes. The End Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5